


something about a nonchalant proposal.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben was freaking out.He'd wanted to do something romantic for Rey so he'd decided on a candlelight dinner.  The plan was to surprise her with it all ready when she got home from work, but Rey would be home from work at any moment and things were most definitely not ready.  He forced himself to take a deep breath as he lit the candles, knowing that things were going to be just fine.They had to be.or:  Ben accidentally sets the table Rey's mother gave her on fire and his way of making up for it is not helpful, at least not at first.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	something about a nonchalant proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 13 - “I love you.” “I love you too.” “I know.”  
> Prompt by prompt-bank on Tumblr.

Ben was freaking out.

He'd wanted to do something romantic for Rey so he'd decided on a candlelight dinner. The plan was to surprise her with it all ready when she got home from work, but Rey would be home from work at any moment and things were most definitely not ready. He forced himself to take a deep breath as he lit the candles, knowing that things were going to be just fine. 

They had to be.

He went back into the kitchen and picked up a couple of the dishes, heading back to the table. He set one down just as he heard Rey's key in the lock, and as he went to set the other dish down, he bumped into the candelabra and knocked it over. His eyes widened as the table caught on fire, and he grabbed both glasses of water and poured them onto the fire, closing his eyes when he heard the door open. “Honey! You're home!”

“Hey!” Rey called from the doorway. As she set her purse and keys on the bench in the hallway, the smell of something burning filled her nostrils. “Ben? What’s going on?” She rushed her way to the kitchen, thinking dinner was burning, but as she did so she saw Ben standing at their table. She stopped, panicked and horrified, as she saw smoke rising from the table. The white table cloth was soaked, and there was a small singed mark next to the fallen candelabra. “What did you do?” 

“Um,” Ben said sheepishly, taking in the look on Rey's face. “I knocked the candles over?”

“Knocked the candles over,” Rey repeated exasperatedly. Her eyes brimmed with tears. “You ruined the table. My mother gave me that table when I moved out of the house.”

“It's not ruined!” Ben exclaimed. “It's just a small burn! We can do something to fix it. Paint it or something! Or we could just get a different table if you want. I'll pay for it. You won't have to contribute a penny.”

“We can’t just get rid of it! It’s so special to me, Ben! No color of paint is going to match the table perfectly,” Rey replied. “Help me move this stuff so I can look at it without the tablecloth.” She placed the candelabra upright and touched the singed fabric. It was still warm, but it didn’t hurt. “You’re going to have to make this up to me somehow. Don’t even ask me how.”

Ben moved a plate away before saying the first thing that came to his mind. “Well, you could marry me. That would make it up to you, right?”

“Are you kidding me?” Rey sighed in frustration and closed her eyes for a moment. “That isn’t even how I imagined this would happen,” she said, looking at him. “I don’t even know what to say to you right now.” She set the candelabra and a cup down, then she walked away and sat down on the floor. Her knees were up, and her head and back leaned against the wall.

Ben watched her for a moment before setting the plate down and walking towards her. He stood there for a moment before sitting down next to her, reaching for her hand and taking a deep breath when Rey snatched it away angrily. “I am sorry,” he said sincerely. “I know how much that table means to you, and I should not have suggested that getting married would be a way to make up for this. I will find some way to fix the table as close to the original condition as possible. I promise.”

Rey listened as he spoke, but she didn’t offer a reply. She was still upset as she contemplated what just happened. Her favorite table was ruined, and Ben basically proposed to her without giving her a proper proposal. She didn’t know what to think. Her heart had quickened at his words, but her anger quickly washed it away. She did want a future with him whether the table was in their lives or not. 

The silence was unbearable between them. Rey took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and emotions before she spoke. “Are you serious about getting married?”

“Yes,” Ben said after a moment. “I didn't mean to just bring it up so nonchalantly though. You deserved better than that.”

“It’s okay,” Rey said. She looked straight ahead at the wall, then she started to smile. She looked over at Ben and reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. “When you get around to asking me for real, my answer will be yes. It’ll always be yes.”

Ben sucked in a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.” Ben took another deep breath and smiled. “So, we're getting married. That's amazing. I can think of nothing better.”

“We’re not getting married until you officially propose to me,” Rey said seriously, but the smile on her face was bright. “I can’t wait.”

“So what exactly constitutes an official proposal?” Ben asked. “Because I could just ask you right now, but I don't want to make you any angrier than I did with the table.”

Rey shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “Do you have a ring? Because that would make it official to me. I’d say to get down on one knee, but this would be a unique story to share.”

“No, I don't have a ring. I wasn't exactly planning on saying that to you today,” Ben said honestly. “I hadn't really thought about when I was going to ask you that at all. I just knew that I wanted to.”

“Oh. That’s okay.” Rey squeezed his hand. “I’m happy you want to marry me after the table incident,” she half laughed. “I’m sorry I got so upset.” 

“I understand why you got so upset. If I'd ruined something my mother had given me, I would have been upset so I completely get it. I was trying to do something nice for you and I completely fucked it up. Dinner is probably stone-cold now, and it might not have been very good anyway. You know how I am about cooking things.” Ben ran his hands over his face. “You want to order pizza? It's probably a better option.”

“You didn’t completely mess it up. I really do appreciate you and all that you do.” Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go check the food first before we order something. A few minutes in the microwave or oven should do the trick.”

“Maybe you're right, but it's me and cooking, so I still say pizza might be a better option,” Ben laughed as Rey stood up. He watched her walk into the kitchen shaking her head as he made a mental note in his head.

A ring was necessary for an official proposal, so the first thing he was going to do when he got off work tomorrow was head to a jewelry store and pick one out. Now that he knew that Rey would say yes, he needed to get that official yes as soon as possible.


End file.
